Maine
Despite having a lot of Canadians, Maine is known as America's Head. Discovery Back in the 1800s Canada was spreading its territory, so George H.W. Bush stopped the plague known as Canadianism from seeping into the U.S. Maine is the first, last and only line of defense between those Bear loving communists and the American people. History During World War II the Canadians finally decided to help out. Being inexperienced in any form of combat, the Canadians "accidentally" invaded The United States. This event was covered up and hid from the American people in order to keep the peace. All four Canadian soldiers were killed in combat when they were ironically killed by a bea-ah, who, ironically was their "friend." Achieving Statehood In 1992, when George H.W. Bush decided to retire, he built a house in Maine and decided to give it the right of statehood. It has proudly retained its title evah since. Yess-ah! Maine Today Today, If you go from San Diego, California to Fort Kent, Maine, you have gone across the whole United States of America. Maine is the 2nd forestry state, behind Pennsylvania. The only problem in Maine is the massholes, but that is Taxachusetts's fault, not Maine's Maine in Canada Part of Maine is in Canada and The Glorious Nation of North Korea. (North Korea is best Korea) Maine Landmarks Walkah's Point at Kennebunkpo-aht is the site of the Bush/Walker estate. W. tends to avoid the place because factonistas like to claim that he was bo-ahn and raised in New England whenevah he goes to the grand family estate. But the nieces and nephews and cousins (most of whom have "Walker" somewhe-ah in their names) usually get married the-ah. Famous Mainers * George H.W. Bush, since he's lived there for 100 years. Hey, it works for Schwarzeneggah. * Stephen King. All his stories are true. Stay outta Derry. * Bob Mahley (Marley). Maine's best comedian, not to be confused with that crack-head Jamaican. * Evan Michael Howlett. Plays music. Yessah. What Mainers Like to Talk About * The Red Sox * The New England Patriots * The price of gas (usually has "isn't that wicked" somewheah mentioned in the conversation...somewheah.) * The weathah * Crops/fishing/lobsatahing * Local gossip (the town newspapah provides it all) * Where Bob Mahley is doing his next show. Yessah! A Typical Day in Maine * Get up at 4 am. to go to the lobstah boat * Catch lobstah * Have a couple'la beeahs * Make fun of flatlandahs (tourists) * Go featch some ice * Have a couple mo-ah beeahs * Gas up the cah and go shoppin * Get home and have some mo-ah beeahs while watching Channel 6 News * Take a showah and then go tah bed Tips on Visiting * Don't go through Wiscasset in the summah. Evah. You will be stuck in traffic all day. Don't say I didn't warn you. * Don't be an asshole. Main-ahs, as a general rule, are blunt and to the point, (much like their Massachusetts cousins) and if you're being a douche, you'll be called out on it. * Be polite. If someone raises their hand (palm out) or nods in greeting, do it back. Otherwise you'll be outed as a follower of The Baby Satan, and you'll never make it out of Maine alive. Maybe your car will get keyed or you'll be called a "Flatlander Asshole". Either way, you'll be scarred for life. * Nevah go to Lewiston. Evah. No. Seriously. Unless you're from the Bronx, and you're used to it. Or you live in a garbage can, and you're used to it. But even then. Don't do it. Maine Newest Industry: Lobster slavery Once Child Slavery is legalized, we can save Maine's economy from the clutches of socialism. It is time for the free market to save this hub of communist madness. External Tubes *Charitable Organizations in *Mills Meet Mainers *Maine goes gay *Maine now selling pot *Maine defeats gay army! *Maine to hunt down Hippies and gays *Communist Regime takes over Maine *How Democracy is helping teh gey threat